In the manufacture of semiconductor components, processing steps such as photolithography, etching, doping, and passivation are referred to as front-end processing steps, whereas steps such as dicing, substrate mounting, and encapsulation are referred to as back-end processing steps. Thus, the steps up to and including passivation are the front-end steps and the steps from dicing to completion of the semiconductor component are the back-end steps. After completion of the back-end steps, the semiconductor components are subjected to a power cycling test in which they are electrically stressed to detect any defective semiconductor components. One type of defect caused by the back-end steps is excessive lid tilt. FIG. 1 illustrates a semiconductor component 10 having excessive lid tilt. What is shown in FIG. 1 is a pin grid array (PGA) substrate 12 having a major surface 14 on which a semiconductor chip 16 is flip-chip mounted. Solder bumps 18 that are formed on a top surface 20 of semiconductor chip 16 are bonded to bond pads (not shown) disposed on major surface 14 of PGA substrate 12. After bonding, an underfill material 22 is dispensed between semiconductor chip 16 and major surface 14. A thermal interface material 24 is disposed on a back surface 26 of semiconductor chip 16 and a lid adhesive 28 is dispensed on major surface 14. A lid 30 having an inner surface 32, an outer surface 34, and a lip 36 is positioned on lid adhesive 28 to form semiconductor component 10. Semiconductor component 10 is placed in a side-actuated or clam-shell clamp fixture (not shown) which applies an asymmetric force on lid 30, i.e., the force applied to one side 42 of lid 30 is greater than ta that applied to the other side 44 of lid 30. The clamp fixture housing PGA substrate 12, semiconductor chip 16, and lid 30 is placed in a curing oven to cure lid adhesive 28. Because the selected thermal interface material 24 is a phase change material, it does not cross link or polymerize but remains in a liquid state when the semiconductor chip is heated beyond the melting point of the phase change material. Typically, a phase change material has a melting point between 40 degrees Celsius (° C.) and 80° C. A drawback of the clam-shell clamp fixture is that it causes lid tilt by applying an uneven force to lid 30, which lid tilt exceeds specified tolerances. In other words, the distance indicated by arrows 46 exceeds the distance indicated by arrows 48 by more than an acceptable amount. Lid tilt becomes an even greater problem when the clamp fixture is adapted to accept multiple semiconductor components 10. One consequence of excessive lid tilt arises during power cycling of semiconductor components 10. During power cycling semiconductor chip 16 generates heat which is transferred to PGA substrate 12, underfill material 22, and lid adhesive 28. Because PGA substrate 12, semiconductor chip 16, underfill material 22, and lid adhesive 28 have different coefficients of thermal expansion, the heat generated by semiconductor chip 16 causes movement between semiconductor chip 16 and lid 30. This movement squeezes out thermal interface material 24 that is between semiconductor chip 16 and lid 30. The amount of thermal interface material 24 that is squeezed out is increased by lid 30 being uneven. The squeezing out of thermal interface material 24 decreases the amount of material between semiconductor chip 16 and lid 30, thereby increasing the thermal resistance therebetween. Thus, heat is not effectively removed from semiconductor chip 16 through lid 30 which may result in thermal failure of semiconductor chip 16.
Accordingly, what is needed is a method for manufacturing a semiconductor component capable of dissipating heat, a fixture for manufacturing the semiconductor component, and a method for manufacturing the fixture.